The Wrong Sort
by luckygurl102
Summary: Harry refused Draco Malfoy’s offer in first year, right before the sorting, right? Wrong. Harry goes into Slytherin, unbeknownst to him all of the history behind this house. And with this decision, he has no idea what life he threw himself into.
1. I Can Help You There

_**The Wrong Sort**_

Harry refused Draco Malfoy's offer in first year, right before the sorting, right?

Wrong. Harry Potter as you know it is over. He decided to make friends. After being alone all his life, no friends, hardly a family, you can't blame the boy, can you?

Harry goes into Slytherin, unbeknownst to him all of the history behind this house. And with this decision, he has no idea what life he threw himself into. Draco becomes his friend, and who knew what a simple handshake could cause the Wizarding World, as we know it to change completely.

**Chapter One: I Can Help You There**

Forget all of the Harry Potter books. Harry's not in Gryffindor. He's not. Forget it.

Everything's the same, Harry went with Hagrid to the train, shopping, across the lake, in the train Harry was next to Ron, met Hermione. But when Draco introduces himself, that's where our story starts.

With a handshake.

---

Quiet. That was all that could be heard throughout the entryway to the Great Hall. Or rather, not heard. Draco looked down on Harry Potter, eyeing his scar. He'd heard all the stories his father had told him about him. How he'd single-handedly defeated the Dark Lord, and only a baby. Sure, the kid looked scrubby, really skinny, messy hair, and glasses. But power. Draco knew he'd have power, or has it. A friendship, that's what Draco was extending as his hand hung in mid-air as he watched Harry contemplate on whether or not he should take Draco up on his offer.

You could almost see the gears winding in Harry's head as he thought about what Draco had said. _The wrong sort. _It echoed in his head as if a CD had been scratched and was now prone to skipping. A broken record, if you will. He turned towards Ron for a split second. Sure, Ron didn't look rich, as Draco did. You could tell just looking at his slicked back platinum blonde hair and his pressed robes that his family was wealthy, and then some. He didn't think Ron was all that bad, and that he'd be good friends with Ron in time. But Draco… He had influence, knowledge that Ron didn't, and that…That was far too tempting to Harry. All his life he knew he was different. Always wondering why he could do things that no one else could, and why he was constantly neglected by what was left of his family… And Draco knew. Well who didn't know about Harry, other than himself?

After what seemed like hours, but really wasn't even a minute, Harry brought his left hand up to meet Draco's right, and the two eleven year old boys met hands, shaking them. A small gasp was heard from a few people who had the chance to meet Draco before, and knew he wasn't the "right" sort. Ron's mouth dropped open, as well as Hermione Granger's.

"Harry Potter," Draco said, the smug tone in his voice directed towards all of those who'd gasped, "I'm glad you made the right choice." It was all he could say before Professor McGonagall returned. She walked up, and tapped him with a rolled up piece of parchment, and eyeballed his hand, which had just left Harry's.

For a fifth of a second, Harry would've sworn a look of sheer terror had flashed across the Professor's face, but the second he looked back at her face, she had the same stern, disapproving look across her facial features. "We're ready." She said in her crisp, but oddly mothering voice.

Harry stood there, only for a second, before Draco re-appeared by his side. Ron took that as his cue to leave with two boys he'd met, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Of all the crazy names they'd heard, Ron felt the most sorry for Neville, especially since he didn't seem like the type of fellow who was prone to having good luck.

"Ready, Harry?" Draco said, giving Harry a smile. Harry returned one, not feeling nervous with Draco by his side. That did it, the friendship was made. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of newfound self-confidence flood through him, as if someone had made him drink a hot soup, it warmed him. Just standing next to the boy made Harry feel powerful.

The first years walked in lines of twos through the big doors to the Great Hall. There were many "awe's" and "oooh's" and "wow-ing" as they entered the room. The enchanted ceiling seemed to bewitch many of the muggleborns, and Harry, who were very new to the magical world and whatnot.

Older students gawked at them, wondering if they were really that little, surprised, or scared during their sorting. There were a few shout outs to family, quite a few coming from the Gryffindor table from the Weasley's to Ron, which made him turn and interesting shade of red that clashed terribly with his ginger hair. Draco laughed, and Harry chuckled uncomfortably. He wasn't one for bullying, as he'd been on the opposite end of it one too many times and he knew it was a far from pleasant feeling.

They reached the end of what seemed like a never-ending walk down the rose of tables. At the end, right in front of the steps and the staff table, sat a bar stool with an old hat on it.

When it opened it's mouth to sing, a few first years gasped and jumped back a few steps, wanting to turn around. A few people muttered how they had been told that the sorting was going to be much worse than simply putting a hat on their head.

Harry didn't pay attention to the hat's song. He was listening to Draco explain the four houses to him, and the way he did was much different than Ron's view of the four separate houses. "And Hufflepuff is just the reject pile of all the people who aren't good enough for Slytherin, smart enough for Ravenclaw, or _brave _enough for Gryffindor." Though the way Draco said brave, Harry didn't think he meant it to mean what the actual word mean. A euphemism, but not a sexual one. Harry nodded, soaking up all the information in, but making a few of his own judgments. He wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy brainwash him, but he was going to accept Draco's views, and deal.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat in a very stern, almost painful, way that caused ninety percent of the Great Hall to shut up and look her way, the other ten percent, which would be the first years, stepped back a bit; terrified. "Professor Dumbledore has a few announcements before the sorting begins." She said.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, very dramatically Harry noted. He was spoiled, worse that Dudley was, that Harry could tell. "Can't we get the bloody sorting on already? So what if the third floor corridor is forbidden? Doesn't that make us want to go there even more?" Draco said, just slightly under his breath to where a few people around him could hear him. They all chuckled, and turned towards him, nodding their agreement.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment she had tapped Draco with, leaving that in one hand whilst she held the Sorting Hat in her other. She then read the very first name off of it. "Abbot, Hannah." A short, almost chubby, pasty-skinned, freckled little ginger haired girl walked up shyly and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on the girls head. After a brief moment, the hat called out Hufflepuff and the table to the far left of Harry cheered for their new housemate.

And that's how the sorting went. A student's name, in alphabetical order Draco realized, would be called out and they would walk up, sit down, and the hat would talk to them, then call out the name of the house he'd place the student in. Simple, yes? Boring, very.

It was on the G's now, and the first years were getting restless.

Hermione Granger was placed in Gryffindor. "Typical, they're muggleborns loving fools, father says." Draco said in what seemed an almost forced discuss as Hermione shouted with glee at her house placement. Harry noticed that Draco always said father, never dad. He wondered if that were a sign of respect, fear, or a lack of love for the man. It was probably a touchy subject, and Harry didn't know him that well.

It was now the H's. A whole letter had gone by. Harry was getting antsy, he wanted to be in Draco's house, as that was probably his only friend now, asides from Crabbe and Goyle. But those two seemed too brutish and stupid to be a real friend.

"Hausladen, Nicole." McGonagall called out, and Harry wondered who the poor girl with the weird last name was. To his surprise, it wasn't a 'poor girl' per say. In fact, she looked anything but poor, something both Draco and Harry took to notice. She was five foot, about a two inches shorter than Harry and Draco; both standing at five two, five three. As she walked up to the stool, her long, layered, blonde hair flew gracefully down her back. She was tiny. Not so much as short, or thin, but she wasn't like other first years. Mostly because the two didn't thinks, he was British. With that last name, that blonde hair, those blue eyes. No, she wasn't, she couldn't be. She was pretty, and Draco turned to Harry, the two thinking the same thing. She's different, but in a good way.

The hat sat on her head a bit longer than most others, but eventually it called out, "Slytherin!" To the quiet Great Hall. The Slytherin table jumped for joy, partly because it was their first person, and she gave off that persona that just fit you into Slytherin.

The sorting went on. All through the alphabet. I, J, K, L. When it finally hit M, Draco's name was the first M to be called. "Malfoy, Draco." Arrogance was what propelled Draco to the stool. He walked with confidence, a smug look on his face. The hat touched his head for a second before it shouted, "Slytherin!" to the hall.

The table cheered, as did Draco, for he winked at Harry, and made his way to the table. His entire family had been placed in Slytherin, no wouldn't be any different.

Harry was about to tone out until McGonagall reached the P's when he heard the next name. "Manning, Perdida." Interesting, Harry thought. He watched the girl make her way to the stool.

Time froze. Or maybe it was slight hormones or his eyes acting up, but whenever he saw her it was like someone had socked him in his stomach and the wind was gone from his lungs. Perdida was short, five eleven at most. She had a dark auburn hair that went slightly past her shoulder blades, but framed her face well. A very peculiar face, a poignant chin at the bottom, beauty mark on the left side, and a very pronounced M shaped top lip, just under her nose. She was pretty. That's all Harry could think before he saw her sit down, finally.

She was like Nicole, her body not like the other almost rectangular first years. She looked foreign as well, with her dark complexion. She was European, but tanned that made him guess something along the lines of Spain, or Italy; something alone those regions.

It took her a little while to be sorted as well, and it appeared as if she were debating something in her mind. It was strange to Harry, as all magical things were at the moment. He undoubtedly had a lot of catching up to do. But that's what Draco was for!

"Potter, Harry." Harry hadn't even realized that he'd let his thoughts get the better of him and he realized that Perdida had already been sorted. He didn't bother looking for her at the moment, as he already was being gawked at by every person in the room, with the exception of Professor Quirell who had the back of his head turned towards Harry and was having a rather heated discussion with some professor. Harry made his way to the barstool.

Sitting down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and Harry listened to it.

_Ah! Potter? I was expecting you. Ah. Yes, great mind you have. Sharp, strong. Courage, yes that's always good. But a slyness in you, with a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?_

**With my friend! In Slytherin!**

_Don't want to be like your parents? Alright, if you say so._

Before Harry could get a chance to ask the hat what it had meant, it shouted out "Slytherin!" to the hall.

The table Draco and Nicole were sitting at, and Perdida Harry now noticed with joy, went into a glorious uproar as Harry made his way to the table. A couple of students were chanting, "We got Potter!" as well as everyone wanting to reach out and shake his hand as he passed by. Draco grinned at Harry.

Draco was sitting next to Nicole, who was across from Perdida and next to her the only empty seat around that area. Harry smiled and sat next to her, introducing himself.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Hausladen." Nicole said with a toothy grin that Harry could only give one in return.

"Perdida Manning, or Dida." Perdida said, smiling a half smile at him.

Harry looked across from him and saw Draco, who sent him a smug look, which Harry sent in return. This year, most definitely, would be worth it all.

Harry didn't get a chance to look up at the table, to see the still stunned faces of all of the staff. Dumbledore did well to hide his shock, but his eyes lost their blue twinkle, and McGonagall's face went dead flat, and Hagrid paled two shades.

Severus Snape, however, looked far too pleased. Maybe he wasn't like his father, Severus contemplated in the far back of his mind.

The sorting finally ended, Ron Weasley in, big surprise, Gryffindor. Harry looked almost reluctant that they couldn't be friends, but the feeling passed when Dumbledore stood and announced that the feast would begin.

With those words said from the Headmaster's mouth, mountains of food appeared on the table. Everyone, even seventh years, was amazed by the food on the table.

The food was to die for. Harry had never felt nourished in his entire life. He never got the chance to eat like this. Like a last meal, Harry ate every bite as if it'd be the last thing ever to grace his taste buds.

Most people at the Slytherin table were used to seven course meals and being waited on hand and food, so they ate as if it weren't a big deal, which to them it most likely wasn't.

Harry decided not to be so excitable, and turned his attention to a discussion that had risen while he had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Nicole what are you talking about?" Draco asked incredulously as Harry tuned in. Apparently Draco, Nicole and Perdida, or Dida as she preferred to be called, had gotten into an argument.

"I was saying, Draco, that its not that simple! Quidditch isn't a 'man's" sport. Women have done just as fine, if not better, at it then men." Nicole said, very calmly as a matter of fact.

This seemed to aggravate Draco even more as the blonde female ate mashed potatoes while he was nearly fuming.

Quidditch? Harry wasn't sure he had ever heard of it. In fact, he knew he never did.

Dida seemed to feel the need to jump in. " In Portugal over half the professional team is female and they're number one, rivaling only Britain who refused to have anymore than two females on the team!" Harry realized that must've been where she'd come from, or at least her parents. Portugal. Sounded brilliant.

Draco scoffed. "That's because the country's so damn small!" Draco said, which made no sense. Nicole and Dida took this as a joke, because they glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as even clueless as he was he could tell Draco was loosing whatever battle he was fighting, and the stubborn git would go down with the ship rather than surrender. The two girls were smart, pretty, and overpowering Draco. Why couldn't he tell he was clearly overpowered?

"Mate, give it up. The girls are right." Harry said, assuming only so because someone who was nearby had over heard the first years- Marcus Flint Harry later learned- and had agreed with the girls.

Draco laughed it off, very skillfully, that Harry wondered how he laughed at himself so well. Harry wasn't very good at taking humility. However, Draco…it was like everything he did was naturally good. "Fine, I give up. You girls win, I surrender." Draco said, throwing them both a very charming smile.

The four of them laughed. Nicole, Harry, Draco, and Perdida. A friendship had been formed that night, over the feast. Unbreakable? Maybe. The real tests are yet to come. Strong? Without a doubt. Corruptible? Well, anything is possible…


	2. No One Said That It

**Chapter Two: No One Said That It'd Be Easy**

Being a Slytherin meant you were very different from the rest, which Harry learned very quickly, especially during his first classes. Everyone but other Slytherins felt they should hate you, especially Gryffindors. Harry didn't like it that much, especially all of the Weasley's felt as if he'd attacked them personally by entering Slytherin. However, Draco, Nicole, and Perdida were what kept Harry going. It was how he survived his years at Hogwarts.

---

First year wasn't easy, not for anyone. Draco was a bully, Harry learned that the very first night in the cold dungeon whenever Draco bossed Crabbe and Goyle as if they were mindless drones-, which in many ways they were. Nicole and Perdida were friendly, but icy. It seemed everyone in the house took to being cold except to maybe a couple people who they opened up to. Harry didn't exactly look forward to being like this, as he wanted to prove to everyone he was going to be a strong wizard, and not screw up at all.

Hagrid kept a special interest in Harry, and it wasn't that Harry hated Hagrid, on the contrary really, but he couldn't go around with "the wrong sort" as Draco had told him. Which is why Harry took to sneaking out at night to visit Hagrid, which made the gamekeeper weary of his real intentions, but shoved it out of his mind because Hagrid felt protective over Harry. The sneaking around became easier whenever Christmas came, and he received an invisibility cloak, which Perdida told him was rare to find one in such a good quality and condition. Of course, Harry had no clue of who sent it. The note said it was from his father, which caused Harry to cling to it lovingly. Nicole and Perdida had stayed over Christmas break, while Draco was at Malfoy Manor with his family.

The four first years had become close friends fast, each opening up about their lives. Harry was glad to have someone to talk to about the Dursleys, while Draco was glad to have someone else listen to how horrible his father was. Harry understood why Draco acted the way he did, for attention and to prove to his father that he was worth everything. Snape seemed to keep a watchful eye over Harry, making sure he was able to grasp whatever he was telling the first year. The girls caught Snape looking at Harry in a weird way many times, and couldn't quite place what the look on his face meant.

Harry found out a lot about his family, either from trophies in the trophy room or books in the library that the girls had found for him whenever he asked who his parents were. He also noted that everywhere he went people loved to stare at his scar, no matter how mean Draco was to them, they gawked at him as he walked by. Sometimes it would burn, especially whenever he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirell. Harry didn't know what it means, and whenever he mentioned it to Nicole, Dida, or Draco they got this frightened look on their face.

Flying practice was something that all four of the young Slytherins had loved since the moment they held their hand over the broom and said up. First try it came up for Harry, second it went up for both the girls and Draco. Poor Longbottom didn't take his flying lessons too well, as after going through the sky he managed to fall and break his wrist. Draco took to making fun of him whenever he found the remembrall that Neville had dropped. Harry didn't join in the teasing, as he never did, but he didn't stop Draco, which was just as bad in the other houses' eyes. "C'mon, Harry, lets go leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it! On the roof!" Draco said with a smirk, lifting his broom off with ease, something Madam Hooch had advised against.

Harry didn't think nothing of what he was doing next, and found himself following Draco.

---

They were hated. The four Slytherin first years, that is, by every other house. Nicole and Perdida weren't the meanest, true, but they were around Draco and Harry enough to be seen as one of them. Classes, Nicole and Perdida were going through like it was nothing to them. Nicole came from a very old, very rich, very stuck up family of wizards, pureblood. Perdida was also pureblooded, but was raised in a foster home all of her life because her parents had abandoned her. She didn't know why, and everyone learned quickly not to ask or the auburn haired witch would make sure you would regret it. Nicole didn't like talking about her family either, and with that the four bonded mainly from their one real pain; their family.

Quidditch was something Harry enjoyed really, reading about it, practicing it, and watching it. The first game Slytherin torched Gryffindor, their seeker was a very bad fourth year whom Harry almost felt sorry for, because Harry knew were the snitch was majority of the game. Harry had a keen eye for the snitch, and Draco told him he was probably a natural seeker, and should try out for the house team next year. Harry took this into consideration.

Harry found his favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco's was potions, and Nicole's was Charms, as Dida's was Transfiguration. They went through the classes, top of the class by the end of first year. However, after final's, something changed.

The four of them found themselves wondering the third floor corridor running from Filch after hours. There they met Fluffy, the three-headed dog Harry had heard Hagrid talking about accidentally. Harry told the others about it, as well as the package Hagrid got from Gringott's bank. However, Fluffy was asleep.

They ventured through the trap door, as well as the venomous plants, which Nicole remembered not to struggle. Draco, however, wigged out too much and couldn't calm down, and Dida remembered that the plants hated sunlight, and they made it to where he fell through.

Venturing on, they met a large chess set, and Draco took back his smug persona, as he knew that he was one of the best chess players in Slytherin.

At the end of the came, Draco was sacrificed on the floor, and knowing that they had to prevail, they continued. However, the ring of fire only let one person through with the potion, and that would be Harry. Going on the see the Mirror of Erised, he was surprised of the person he saw.

Professor Quirell stood there, back turned to Harry. His scar seared with pain, and he never felt such a pain in it before, not even a few times whenever he and the others were inside of the forbidden forest.

What happened next was almost a blur to Harry. Voldemort was there, inside of Hogwarts, on the back of the Defense teacher's head. The Sorcerer's stone, it turned out, was in Harry's pocket after gazing into that mirror. Later, when he woke up inside of the hospital wing, Dumbledore told him that only those who wanted the stone, not to use it, could find it. As well as the fact that Quirell wasn't able, to touch Harry because of his scar, and the love that his mother had bestowed upon him whenever she sacrificed himself before Voldemort killed Lily Potter.

---

The end of the year, there was a tie for the house cup. Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Awkwardly, Dumbledore announced this, only to cause a horrendous uproar in the Great Hall at the end of the year feast. However, he also announced he had a few last minute points to add. For outstanding brilliance, Nicole and Perdida were awarded each ten points. For the best game of chess, Hogwarts has seen in many years, fifteen points to Draco Malfoy, and for outstanding bravery and skill, and fifty points to Harry Potter.

Slytherin won the house cup.

The train ride home was enjoyable. Harry sat with Draco, Nicole, and Perdida. Each discussing what their summer would be like. Harry wasn't going home, he said, and they just stared. Home to Harry? No, it wasn't the Dursely's, it was Hogwarts, where his friends were.

Nicole was going home, where Perdida would spend her summer. Perdida's foster parents didn't want Perdida enough as it was, and they would hand her out to anyone who wanted her. Problem was, Dumbledore wouldn't let Perdida go to just any family, they had to be that specific family; the Cottingsons. Nicole was glad to have a friend to spend the summer with, her family was too cold to spend any time with.

Draco was going home as well, where he'd spend his summer practicing flying so he'd make the house team next year. Draco invited Harry over, which Harry wasn't sure if he could go.

"Not to mention that the Dursley's don't want me to be happy, and they wouldn't have let me come to Hogwarts if it weren't for Hagrid basically kidnapping me from them. But they don't know I'm not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts." Harry said, and the others laughed. Muggles, most anyways, were terrified of magic, and the Dursley's were not any different from the others.

"So come over to the manor with me, mate. After your birthday. Father's going to be home for the entire month of July, and he isn't going to be guest friendly." Draco said, staring at nothing in particular. He was embarrassed about his father, and what a disgrace that the man was.

"You know what, I'll take you up on that offer. Just stop by and there's nothing that the Dursley's can say to stop you!" Harry said, grinning.

"You girls can come over too, if you want." Draco said almost shyly.

Looking at each other, they then turned towards Harry and Draco and nodded. "Of course." Perdida said.

---

The summer was boring the first month. Though Harry had managed to get a new room, Dudley's old play room. The Dursley's were afraid of him, and Harry enjoyed how afraid they were of him. It felt right, since they had caused him pain after all those years.

However, a day to remember was Harry's twelfth birthday. It was twelve in the afternoon whenever the doorbell rang. Vernon was out at work, Dudley at a friend's, it was just Harry and his aunt Petunia. Harry answered the door and saw his friends, Draco, Perdida, and Nicole standing there.

The girls threw themselves on him in a hug, and Draco just grinned. There was a very long, very expensive looking limo parked out front. Surely, the limo would cause the neighbor's envious looks towards Number Four Private Dr.

"Harry, mate, come on! We've lots to do! After all, it's your birthday, Harry!" Draco said, and Harry smiled.

The girls got off of him just as Petunia entered the room. She was surprised by the lot of twelve year olds, well mostly twelve- Perdida didn't turn twelve until the next day, as Draco turned thirteen in October, while Nicole did in November, in her hall.

Harry ran upstairs to his room, making sure the other's stayed downstairs. He was embarrassed of how mess his room was, not to mention how small it was. His stuff was all packed, and he grabbed his trunk, with Hedwig-his owl, in her cage. He then made his way downstairs.

"Well Harry's going to be staying with me for the rest of the summer." Draco was explaining to Harry's aunt.

"Ready." Harry said, smiling. The girls took Hedwig and walked to the limo. Draco helped Harry with his trunk.

Standing there awkwardly, Harry looked at the ground. "Well, bye." Harry said to his aunt.

She stood there, then for a brief moment, she bent down and hugged him. Still in shock, Harry made his way out of the door, to the limo. He settled in, and that's when Draco entered. The girls were already in.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco answered.

Just like that, they were there. No joke. It was like the car jumped over traffic and they jumped right to Draco's house. Harry was going to ask how come it only took like a minute, but the others were already out of the limo that Harry didn't have the time.

Malfoy Manor was huge. The estate of obviously a very wealthy, very upper-class family. Malfoy Manor was large, not just the manor but the grounds as well. There was a garden to his far left, stretching over an acre or two, and to Harry's far right there was another at least hundreds of acres. There was a practice Quidditch field far behind the grand manor.

---

The summer was all a blur to Harry when September 1 came around. Harry went to Diagon Alley the week before with his friends, there they'd met Gilderoy Lockhart, a character there. Of course, there Harry couldn't help to hide himself; it was as if his scar was this huge sign that just told people to grab him and throw him on the front page. Harry didn't enjoy the attention, it seemed Lockhart figured himself to be a bigger celebrity than Harry, which Draco quickly fixed. Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, Lockhart wasn't. It was as simple as that, Nicole told him.

Second year…Well it was something for Harry, Draco, Nicole, and Perdida. The Chamber of Secrets reopened, everyone thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin. As it turned out, Voldemort was. Perdida thought it was ironically funny how the man ended up going to the school two years in a row, whenever everyone thought him to be dead. Draco, however, never let slip how he knew his father had planted the diary of Tom Riddle in Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He hadn't even told Harry. Draco just wanted all of it to go away.

As for Harry. Well battling a basilisk and saving the younger sister of your enemy turns out to do wonder's for your popularity at school, even if you were in Slytherin. Ron wasn't exactly Harry's best friends, but they took to being acquaintances, as did Ron's best friend Hermione Granger. Not to mention they had managed to save Hermione because the mandrake roots were ready. Harry also made Draco promise not to bully Ron, Ginny, or Hermione. Only because Harry was Draco's best friend did Draco listen, as did the rest of Slytherin fell into Draco's example. It was bizarre how much control they had over their house. Not so much as everyone would obey the four second years, but nearly the entire school feared Harry, save for a handful of older Slytherins.


	3. The Firsts of Many Firsts

**Chapter Three: The Firsts of Many Firsts**

Third year. Is the gang ready for it? We start with Harry's and Perdida's thirteenth birthday party, as since their first year they've shared their birthday party. It is the middle of the summer and it's a time for many firsts. The four friends, close as can be, trust each other with everything. However, they're not children anymore. Teenagers. A time when feelings and hormones take over, and they can't keep themselves under control. Just what firsts will befall them?

---

So now, our story begins with the summer before their third year. The thirteenth birthday, that is, of Harry, as well as the day before Perdida's thirteenth birthday. Harry was at the Dursley's, as was the custom of the summer. It'd been that way since after first year, a tradition almost. Harry was bored. Draco, Perdida, and Nicole wouldn't come for another three hours, and he was sitting outside at the old park just down from Number Four Private Dr. Dudley and his friends were walking over, and Harry didn't have the patience to deal with them. Not after his aunt had come over the other day. Oh, what a joyous woman that was. He couldn't stand her, Aunt Marge that is. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure; he was her aunt, having no blood relation to her. Still he was forced to put up with her.

Dudley and his friends avoided Harry like the plague, most of the time that is. Harry didn't mind being ignored by them; actually, he rather liked it. However, now was not one of those times.

"Potter," Dudley came over with a false sense of confidence. He was scared. Harry could see that easily. It was like when people at school had tried to come up to him last year; they were terrified of him. Harry couldn't blame them, he and his friends weren't the nicest people in school. That is why Harry couldn't be Ron's friend, at least not in the public eyes. All bad for their images. It was stupid, Harry knew, but Draco's father would kill them all if he found out. "Mum says its dinner time." Dudley brought Harry out of his musings with the completion of his sentence.

Harry nodded, and got off the swing he had been sitting on. Dudley and his friends left quickly, as Harry followed them home far behind them.

Dinner was a blur, not that Harry wanted to remember it. No, he rather disliked any and all association with the Dursley's. However, it was when "Aunt Marge" started ranting about Harry's parents…Well that was when his temper got the better of him.

"My dad wasn't a drunk!" Harry corrected her as he threw down the dishtowel he had in his hands. Aunt Marge gave him a leery look that was broken when the wine glass she was holding exploded.

"Of course, then it was your mother!" She continued. Perhaps it was the wine that made her mouth loose, or her own arrogance and ignorance. Harry couldn't take it, or control it for that matter. His temper was getting the better of him as he wished he were allowed to do magic outside of school; it'd be worth it. To shut the fat woman up…Harry wanted it so bad.

Unluckily for her, however, things weren't going to good. It was as if someone was blowing up a balloon, her clothes getting tighter by the moment, her skin and body expanding.

Harry found the entire situation quite funny. However, he didn't get to relish the moment; the doorbell rang. Rushing to the door, Harry opened it to reveal his best friends. Harry pulled the girls in a hug and then smiled at Draco. "Let's get out of here." Harry said. His things were already by the door, so the girls got his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"What's going on in there, mate?" Draco asked in reference to the screaming coming from inside the house. A not-so-innocent grin danced across Harry's face as he shook his head.

"I'll tell you all about it later, now we leave." Harry said shoving them out of the entryway.

They didn't need telling twice. They hated the Dursley's as much as Harry did. The girls had already gotten Harry's belongings in the trunk of the limo and were climbing in.

"By the way, Harry, happy birthday!" Draco said, clapping Harry on the back. Harry grinned at his best mate. Not a moment had he regretted shaking Draco's hand first year. They were best friends, and Harry couldn't imagine his life without Perdida, Nicole, or Draco. They were his only family, the way he saw it.

"C'mon, get it!" Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Draco's voice from inside the limo. "We've got to get going!" Nicole called out. "He's always slow." Perdida said from inside. Harry rolled his eyes. His friends, you had to love them no matter how much they rushed him. Harry began to climb into the limo before something in the bushes caught his eye. He looked over to the bushes. Harry could swear he saw a dog, but not a normal dog. A bigger one, it had to be a stray because it had no collar.

"Harry, what's the hold up?!" Perdida called, aggravation in her voice. They had a lot planned and it was already the evening, having been made late because Draco's father didn't leave on time. Perdida reached out and pulled him in. Harry knew she wasn't patient, and that she was getting antsy because they always celebrated their birthday together, since her's was the next day; but she didn't have to be so…aggressive was the only words that Harry was able to think of at the moment.

"Nothing, I just though I saw something." Harry waved it off as he sat down and the limo began to leave the spot it was parked at. Harry was now used to the limo that would jump through traffic.

They arrived promptly to the Malfoy Manor, as was accustomed after the gang picked up Harry. "Mum's home, though I don't think she'll be a bother. For some reason she's been all motherly lately. Its bizarre, like she actually cares." Draco trailed off, leaving the limo first. They knew how he felt about his mother. He loved her and would do anything to protect her, and she loves him. However, she was like a house elf when it came to his father. Never once did she stand up for herself, but she took the beatings the Lucius Malfoy inflicted on her; emotion or physical.

"D'you think he's alright?" Nicole was worried. Draco wasn't exactly Mr. Emotional, or one for sharing his emotions, especially lately. Nicole fancied him, obviously, Harry and Perdida could tell. And they hated how blatantly obvious it was Draco fancied Nicole. Nicole climbed out of the limo, calling the house elves for Harry's things.

There Harry spotted his favorite house elf, Dobby. Dobby had taken a keen interest in Harry before second year; in fact, if it weren't for Dobby, Harry would be dead. Of course, if it were for Dobby, Harry might also be dead. "Dobby is most delighted to be seeing Harry Potter! Such an honor-" Dobby began his usual Hello Harry speech that he'd never been able to finish since Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor. Perhaps it was Draco rubbing off on him, but Harry rolled his eyes. He felt sorry for the poor thing, especially after seeing how Lucius Malfoy treated him.

"Dobby, how's about you just take my trunk to my room? Its my birthday, and we've got so much stuff to do!" Harry said, in annoyance. Dobby clasped his hands together happily and nodded profusely. He was eager to do anything for the "Great Harry Potter".

"The poor thing hasn't shut up about your arrival since I got here. Its not something one wants to here when she's arriving. How happy a house elf is about someone else coming." Perdida loved to tease Harry about Dobby's weird, almost obsession like, thing he had.

"Shove off, Perdi." Harry said playfully, shoving her carefully back into the limo as he climbed out. Perdida pulled him back in by his foot, and she ended up on her back where he ended up compromisingly on top of her.

"No, Harry. And you know I hate it whenever people call me that." Perdida said, rolling her piercing grey eyes at the boy on top of her. She couldn't deny that the way he was currently hovering above her made her heartbeat wildly. She hoped that he couldn't feel the vibrations through his chest, which was currently on top of hers.

"So, I'm the only one allowed to, right?" He said, gazing back down at her with his emerald green eyes, eyes just like his mothers. Eyes that, according to Perdida, could see right down to her soul, and almost made her knees weak; which was something Perdida would deny to everyone but Nicole. Perdida had an image to uptake; Slytherin Ice Princess. None of this knee weakening boy drama. Even if he was toned from Quidditch and hovering over her.

Perdida couldn't come up with an answer. For some reason, he made her speechless. Of course, she never said he couldn't call her that ever since he called her it one day in the middle of first year. No one else tried saying it after she cursed a second year for trying to call her it; or they could've been complementing her, she was never sure. "Whatever. Get off of me, Scar-head." Perdida said, smirking up at him.

Harry pretended to be hurt by her insult. "Ouch, that's cold Manning." Harry resorted to surnames, playing along with her little game. He didn't know what it was inside of him that roared every time he touched her, but whatever it was; he liked it. At that moment, he was doing whatever he could to stay where he was.

"Oh suck it, Potter." Perdida said, her voice heavy. She hoped it was before Harry was currently crushing her lungs, and not, like she knew, because of the close proximity of their bodies. She could deny it all she wanted, deep down, maybe not even that deep, Harry made her body go crazy. Hormones, she told herself, it was all hormones playing evil tricks on her.

"Now that's not nice at all, Perdi." Harry said in mock hurt as he slowly started pushing himself off the seat, and- reluctantly- Perdida.

As soon as his body warmth left hers she missed it and wanted to pull him down on her again, however, she shook the thought from her mind. "Nice guys finish last, Harry." Perdida said, her voice not as heavy as before. She told herself it was only because Harry was crushing her lungs. With that thought, she straightened her tank top that had climbed down slightly revealing her cherry red bra and climbed out of the limo, her jeans even more wrinkled than when she entered.

Harry chuckled to himself, wondering if he had the same effect on her as she did him. He looked down the walkway to see Nicole talking to Draco. "You know what bugs me the most, Perdi, is two people so meant for each other, but so oblivious to it. Its horrible. I swear to you, by the end of the summer, we need to make sure those two are together." Harry said heading to catch up to Perdida who had made her way up the walkway to Malfoy Manor.

"Never knew you to be so romantic, Harry. Where is all of this coming from?" She teased Harry as he walked beside her.

"Lets just say that when Uncle Vernon and Dudley isn't around Aunt Petunia enjoys her soaps. A guy could learn a thing or two about wooing a girl from them." Harry said casually.

Perdida laughed- the laugh that caused Harry's stomach to flip insanely. "You are right about those two, however. She hasn't been able to stop talking about him since first year. Draco's the same, as well." Perdida said, sighing.

"It's a pity that they can't see how they're obviously made for each other. What they need is a cupid, or two, to push them into it." Harry said with a horrible love reference.

"Harry, cupid is a naked baby. I do hope your not implying that we run around naked shooting arrows at them." Perdida said, laughing at the thought of it.

"Only if you want." Harry joined in her laughter as well. "Well, for one thing, they've got the best pair of friends to help them with their little love problem." Harry said, turning the point back to their two friends.

"Hm? And whom might they be?" Perdida asked, feigning ignorance. She even glanced curiously at him, all for effect.

"Why that's us!" Harry declared dramatically, throwing his right arm around her shoulders and leading her up the steps. "We've got a job for us, even if it is our birthday celebration!" Harry never liked the word part. Really, he never understood why, he just never allowed it to be called a party.

They both entered the entry hall in a fit of laughter. Nicole and Draco were standing there waiting patiently for their friends. "Now finally you two show up! C'mon, Mum's asleep and there is fire whisky in my room!" Draco said excitedly. He'd only tried the strong alcoholic beverage once, and then it burned his throat, but it had a nice aftertaste.

"Do you have anything else less…fire-y?" Nicole asked as they climbed the staircase.

Draco rolled his eyes teasingly. "What? You aren't scared, are you Nicole?" Draco asked. It was a challenge, and anyone who knew Nicole Renee Hausladen knew that she did not back down from a challenge.

"Your on." Nicole said, following Draco up the winding staircase.

They finally reached the floor that Draco's room was on, and quickly walked towards it. Malfoy Manor was quiet, it was nearing ten o'clock and most of the house elves were roaming through the house, picking up whatever mess was made.

"Alright, so I have a few bottles that Dobby got for me, mainly because I told him Harry fancies the stuff." Draco teased his best mate.

Harry shoved Draco on his bed as he walked by. Draco's room was huge, no doubt. It was fit for royalty, which was exactly what the Malfoy's thought they were. The room's décor consisted of emerald green comforters on his bed, an armoire, and desk made from a deep mahogany wood.

Draco pulled out a bottle from his dresser and they all made their way to an empty space by Draco's bed. They arranged themselves in a circle, or rather, a square since there was only four of them. "Alright, Dida since its yours and Harry's birthday celebration, I'll give you the honors of picking the first game."

Perdida eyed the bottle of alcohol curiously, and then an evil grin danced across her face. "Alright, truth or dare, but with a twist. No lying, or you have to take a strong sip of fire whisky and if you fail to perform a dare, that's another sip." Perdida said the rules of the game in a very McGonagall like way that if it weren't for the fact that Perdida had long auburn hair and looking nothing like the Transfiguration teacher then Harry would've thought something.

"Sounds fun." Nicole said, very eager to have fun. She'd been itching to spend the summer wasting away days outside swimming or playing Quidditch with her friends.

"Alright, since it's Harry's birthday today, he's first." Perdida said, opening the fire whisky and placing it in the center of their square. "Truth or dare, Potter." Perdida said, sitting cross-legged.

Harry contemplated this for a moment, knowing Perdida it would be something bad either way, however, he was keen on having some fun and decided quickly. "Dare." He answered simply.

Perdida didn't even have to think about it, it came tumbling from her lips. "I dare you to streak around the manor." Perdida said smirking at Harry who had lost a little bit of color from his face.

"Not scared, are you?" Nicole teased. Not that she was looking forward to seeing Harry streak, on the contrary really. She didn't doubt he had a nice build, but it wasn't him, per say, that she wanted streaking.

"No. I just don't think I want to go bouncing around the manor in my birthday suit." Harry said, not blushing thankfully. Draco, however, kept laughing mercilessly. He found the entire predicament hilarious. He knew Perdida all to well, and Harry wasn't doing the dare, that Draco knew. No, Harry would get his first swig of fire whisky, which was not for the lightweights.

"Then do chug, my friend!" Perdida said, handing the bottle of fire whisky to Harry, who took a sip, a minute one at that. "Oh no, you're not getting off easy! We wanted to see you naked!" Perdida protested his one sip.

"Speak for yourself." Draco and Nicole muttered at the same time, at that point Perdida took to glaring at Nicole while Harry took to glaring at Draco.

"Chug until I say stop." Perdida ordered and held the bottle up. One, two…fifteen seconds and swallows later Perdida finally said stop.

By then the alcohol was burning down Harry's throat, a bittersweet taste that he rather liked. Draco and Nicole were staring in amazement. Harry wasn't a lightweight, but it was his first drink and it wasn't helping him.

"Alright, now its your turn, Nicole." Harry said, grinning devishly at her, the bottle of fire whisky still in his hands. "Truth or dare?" He asked, already knowing her reply.

"Dare." She answered to his delight. She knew, or rather guessed vaguely, what he was going to do, almost hoped in a way.

"Kiss Draco, on the lips. Not a peck, for ten seconds. Though, don't go all groping while me and Perdi are in the room." Harry said gleefully. It was all too simple. Though Draco looked like he was going to murder Harry, the raven-haired boy didn't care at the moment, as he was taking another swig from the fire whisky.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" Perdida said as Nicole made her way over to Draco. While Perdida and Harry began to fight over the fire whisky bottle, Nicole just decided to get it over with. She reached Draco's face when he pulled her face on his, their lips crashing in a hungry, yet passionate, way. Draco had been wanting to kiss her for as long as he could remember, as did Nicole. What started as an innocent kiss developed into a frenzy of lust that their hormones built up every time they'd came close. His tongue had slipped into her mouth whenever Perdida had managed to pry the bottle from Harry and she turned to look a them.

"Oh, gross! Your ten seconds was up a minute ago." Perdida said, though she was happy that it didn't take that much effort for them to get it started. As for Draco and Nicole, well they were too caught up in their kiss, which had turned into a snogging session, to hear what Perdida had said.

"Looks like they're too busy to play the game." Harry said, although he wasn't disappointed to have Perdida all to himself. "Let's leave them alone and go to my room." Harry suggested, grabbing a few more bottles of fire whisky, just because he was really enjoying the stuff.

"Its better than being in here." Perdida said, not reluctant to leave at all but also not wanting Harry to think she was so eager to jump him as Draco and Nicole were eager to jump each other. Perdida shut the door and crossed the hall with Harry.

Harry's room was similar to Draco's save for the fact that Harry's room was more silver than emerald, and with ruby red. His favorite colors, Perdida knew, and also her's. "So, what do we do now?" Perdida asked, settling herself on her bed.

Harry tossed her a fire whisky and shrugged. "Whatever we want. Its our birthday." Harry always combined their birthday, especially since they were only born an hour apart.

Perdida opened the fire whisky and took a long sip, her mouth dry and at a loss for words. Of course, the fire whisky pouring down her throat didn't help much. However, she found it quite settling to the nerves and butterflies that began to rise in her stomach as Harry sat down beside her.

He took a long sip from his bottle before he said something, in which Perdida followed his example. "There's something that I've been wanting to do for a while, now, Perdi. And I've never really had the guts…That is, not until now." Harry said, staring at the ground as he spoke, but his voice was calm and sure.

"Harry, what are you talking about. Look at me." She said, using her free hand to force his face to look at her, which was a mistake because his emerald eyes made her nearly fall back on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Perdi." Harry said, and with that, he let the empty bottle of fire whisky fall to the ground as his face came towards hers. Perdida didn't stop it. She'd imagined her first real kiss with Harry plenty of times, but never did she imagine it to be this great. His lips were soft against hers, and she felt as if her body was burning for his touch. The way his hands cupped her cheeks made her weak and she wanted nothing more than for him to caress her and hold her close.

The half-empty fire whisky bottle fell to the floor with a clunk, but they paid it no mind. They were getting to involved in their kiss to worry about anything but each other. It was as if time had stopped and only Perdida and Harry existed. Harry found himself, once more, hovering over Perdida. But this time she had her arms around his neck, hands intertwined in his hair, and she held on to him as much as she could, almost fearful he might disappear if she let go of him for a moment.

Harry couldn't describe a feeling of that which he got from kissing, or now snogging, Perdida. It was even better than flying, better than thwarting Voldemort for the third time, and winning the house cup two years in a row. No, it was much better than all of that. Maybe half of what he said was his hormones and other head talking, but Harry was now truly happy.

--

Meanwhile, Draco and Perdida were now on Draco's bed, somewhere along the lines of snogging each other senseless and drowning whatever little voice in the back of their heads saying how wrong, it was with alcohol. "So tell me, Nicole, what are we going to do about Harry and-" at this point the let out a hiccup, "Dida." Draco said, finishing off yet another bottle of fire whisky. They were both wasted to the point where they laughed at every other sentence.

"Let them do whatever they want, I want to focus on you, and me, and why we stopped," But Nicole never got the chance to finish her sentence because Draco cut her off with his lips. She eagerly returned the kiss.

What happened next was very new to the both of them. Draco was exploring a side of Nicole that she'd never even explored herself, and that it had somehow managed to have both her and Draco's clothes scattered across the floor. The kisses he placed on her neck were each adding fuel to the fire that was burning deep within Nicole, just waiting to explode.

"Nicole…" Draco began but he trailed off. They'd stopped kissing, and whatever they were doing, and he just stared into her crystal blue eyes, his baby blue ones staring right back at her.

"Don't say anything. Words are overrated, action, however, speaks louder than words." Nicole said and it was like someone had pressed pause on them earlier and she had just pressed play to resume whatever exactly it was they were doing.

Draco stopped her kisses though, he pulled back and stared down at her. Granted, he was wasted and couldn't tell up from down…But he had a vague idea of where they were heading, as they were in his bed, under his covers, clothes scattered across his room. "Nicole. I want to say something…Maybe something memorable, something. But that's not me. That's Harry. He's the sap with all the feelings, I-" Draco began a rant and Nicole knew he wouldn't shut up and he would just continue till he really embarrassed himself.

Nicole cut him off with a kiss. "You just did, Draco." She said. She wasn't one for all the heart and flowers romantic things, which was more up Perdida's alley. She was the one who had all the secret admires. Nicole? No, she had all the stalkers. But Draco…That was good enough for her, even better. Draco, he was good enough. She didn't know what they were doing, not really at least. But she was okay.

Draco smiled and then began kissing her again. What followed wasn't exactly something that either of the two young Slytherins were ready for, emotion wise. Sex, they knew, was supposed to be about love, passion, and definitely something that was to be remembered. So what where they getting themselves into? Draco didn't know, but he found that, at the time, he had no control of what the lower parts of his body were doing. It was as if, them together, his body had a mind of it's own.

Nicole couldn't grasp what was happening. Her rational mind was out of the room, leaving her with nothing but raging hormones and emotions. Draco was above her, their clothes discarded and long forgotten on the ground, and was moving a way that surprised her. What also surprised her was how she was reacting. She wasn't stupid, she knew about sex and all those details…But this? Not even in her worst moments had she imagined this happening, especially the night of her first kiss.

And then it was gone. Both of them gave it away. Nicole had given her virginity to Draco, who gave her his in return. Nicole didn't know if she wanted to cry out in pain, happiness, or sadness Pain because of the feeling she was having, it was an odd stabbing pain at first. Happiness because of who she was with, what they were doing, and how she felt about him. Sadness, well because of what she'd given away; Draco now had a piece of her forever as she did him. She opened her eyes and stared up into Draco's eyes that were shining. "Nicole." He just said her name, his voice heavy. Nicole smiled up at him. He couldn't help but return her smile. "Draco." She said his name softly; it rolled of her tongue like it was a sweet, something she wanted more of.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, turning his gaze. Nicole's face looked stunned and she was very confused. Nicole then got aggravated when he refused to meet her eyes. "Draco, look at me!" Nicole said her breathing heavy. "There is no reason for you to be sorry." Nicole said, and then promptly kissed him, proving to him, and herself, that nothing was wrong and he had no reason to be sorry for anything.


	4. Repercussions of a First:: Part I of III

_Chapter Four: Repercussions of a First_

_After a night of many firsts, Draco, Nicole, Perdida and Harry wake up to a new day. Just the middle of the summer and yet to begin with their annual summer plans. However, the plans may have to be put on hold, as two people deal with the repercussions of a night spent wasted._

_---_

_The sun, rising its way to the middle of the sky, cast a generous amount of light into the many rooms of Malfoy Manor; Harry Potter's room in particular. The curtains that were neglected in being pulled together last night were the reason the sun was shining into the room, waking the two inhabitants from their peaceful slumber. The first to wake was Harry, followed moments later by Perdida. Harry opened one eye, and then the other. He found himself lying next to Perdida, arms around her waist. They were both lying on top of the ruby-red comforter of Harry's bed, and Perdida turned her body to face his. He smiled at her, noticing that she was still in a sleepy state and not yet fully awake as he was. _

"_Morning, sunshine." Harry said a smile in his voice as he spoke. He was a morning person, always happy in the mornings for some reason. Perdida found this unbearably frustrating, as she was a night person, and dreaded mornings. She couldn't see why he could be so chipper when the sun was blinding them._

"_Why, of all days, are you a bloody morning person?" Perdida moaned, turning over and shoving her face into his pillow, hoping to block out all of the sunlight. It had to be past nine, as the sun was brighter than it was at Hogwarts whenever she'd wake up before seven. Then the sun wasn't fully in the sky, so she still had time for her eyes to adjust. And why has Harry so damn cheerful? He should have a gargantuan headache for being such a sodding morning person. Not to mention the headache caused by last night events._

"_Now, now, Perdi, no sleeping!" Harry said, pulling the pillow out from under her face. This caused her head to crash into the bed, which wasn't what she was expecting. If it weren't for the fact that Harry's bed was amazingly soft, the impact of Perdida's head crashing into the bed would've hurt her now very delicate head, which was sensitive to anything less than a soft caress._

_Perdida turned over to see Harry sitting crossed-legged on his bed, smirking and holding the pillow in his lap. "Must you push my buttons so early in the morning?" Perdida groaned, glaring up at him with her grey eyes. She was met with amused and teasing emerald eyes. Harry's face was dancing with laughter as he shook his head._

"_Perdi, its past nine o'clock and Nicole and Draco are probably still asleep; Merlin knows what happened between them last night. Besides, it's your birthday. You're officially thirteen!" Harry said, hitting her in the face with his pillow._

_Perdida had almost forgotten about her birthday. As a matter of fact, she had almost forgotten about everything when she woke up. She was surprised to have woken in Harry's arms. Events from last night came flooding back into her mind and she giggled, looking up at Harry who was just staring at her with a very confused look on his face._

"_For one thing, Harry, I hate mornings. You know this!" She argued as she began pushing herself into a sitting position and snatching the pillow back from Harry. "For another, I was born at mere seconds passed twelve o'clock am. So I've been a teenager for over nine hours!" She said, attempting to hit Harry in the face with the pillow. Unfortunately, for her, his reflexes were faster than the speed at which she'd tried to hit him with the pillow, so he caught the pillow with ease. His reflexes were so sharp from both Quidditch and genetics. Perdida simply sent him a glare and rolled her eyes. "Besides," She said, snatching the pillow from his hands while he simply continued to look amused at her antics. "Since I'm the birthday girl, it's my day." Almost like a toddler in their 'mine' stage, Perdida put emphasize on the pronouns she used: my and I. "Now, I want breakfast. French toast!" She declared, rolling off the bed, and landing on her bare feet, spinning on the hardwood floor to face Harry. An almost evil grin grew on her lips. "And you're," She began, pointing a finger at him, "going to make it for me!" She said, turning and heading swiftly out of the door. _

_Harry, deciding to not just play servant to "the Birthday Girl", leaped of his bed and dashed off after Perdida, who had gone to the room where she was supposed to sleep while staying with Draco's family. "Oi, Perdi, why should I?" He asked, barging in the room._

_Luckily, she had decided to take a shower before changing into fresh clothes so instead of being half naked, like she was going to be, Perdida was rifling through her armoire drawers to find clothes for the day. She quickly grabbed the jeans she'd been holding, along with undergarments and a graphic tee shirt before spinning and facing Harry. "Because," She said, doing her best to look menacing but failing miserably because, staring at Harry, she couldn't keep the laughter from her face and eyes. "I said so. So, now, chop-chop! I'm going to take a shower!" Thus, bringing with her a dramatic air, she exited her room to the joined lavatory, which she and Harry shared during their time spent at the Malfoy Manor._

_Harry just laughed, and decided to head down to the kitchens, not wanting to wake Nicole or Draco yet. Curious, he opened the door to Nicole's room and wasn't surprised in the least to find it empty, and couldn't help but grin. He didn't really want to know what went on between them last night, but knew in that a few hours he'd be finding out once the two would awaken._

_hr_

_The light that leaked through the crack in the curtains was almost blinding to the eyes, even when one's eye was closed. A groan emitted from the back of Draco Malfoy's throat, as he rolled over, not wanting to leave the peaceful comfort of sleep into the world of awake. But you can't always get what you want and Draco was forced from his sleep because he couldn't maintain any sleep once he saw that light. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them and looking around his room. His head was swimming and he had a terrible headache. It was as if someone took a hammer and took to thrusting it against his skull. Every sound he heard was increased by a thousand it sounded like. Once he had the strength to, he sat up, the large comforter on his bed falling off his bare chest as he did so._

_Looking around his room, distorted memories began to come back to him as he thought of what happened last night. Empty bottles lay scattered about, along with the pants he was wearing the night. A look of shock was plastered across his face as he saw Nicole next to him, and a moan emitted from her as she rolled over onto her stomach, not yet awake._

_Panic rose through him as he stood, a sheet wrapped around him as he made his way to the adjoining lavatory between his room and Nicole's. Dropping the sheet and splashing cold water on his face, he shook his head, trying to recall exactly what had happened between them last night. Looking in the mirror, he ran a hand through his now oily blonde hair and sighed as he stepped into the shower letting the burning hot water wash away the dirt and grime that built up on his body._

_Letting his thoughts set free he allowed his mind to drift away from the person in his bed, and to what they had planned for Perdida's birthday. Perdida loved going out, so they had planned (not that she knew) a big outing in Diagon Alley. He sighed as he washed his hair, wondering where Perdida and Harry were. Knowing Harry was an early riser, he assumed they were already both awake and dressed or getting something to eat._

_Finished, Draco exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping from the room into his bedroom, steam coming from the heat of the shower, Draco felt his blood pressure rise because of how hot the water had been. His bare feet walked to his dresser, and turned once he had clothes for the day. However, the clothes ended up forgotten on the ground once he saw Nicole, now awake and sitting with her knees to her chest, large comforter around her body. She had been looking out the window, the curtains now pulled apart. Her gazed turned towards Draco and a look of shock and fear fell onto her face as she meet his grey eyes, which mirror hers with a look of fear and astonishment. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she didn't bother to close it as she looked over him, over her naked body, and the empty bottles on the ground._

_Realization dawned on both of them as Draco stood there and Nicole sat there. Slowly, Nicole got up, the comforter wrapped securely around her body. She then ran out from the room into hers, the door slamming and locking behind her._

_A sigh left his lips as he began to dress, and collapsed on his bed. "Now what?" He asked no on in particular as he stared at the top of his four-poster bed._


End file.
